Let The Wind Blow High
by AliceCullenFreaK
Summary: What happens when the Cullens take a vacation? Alice plans a quick trip to Ireland while Nessie stays with her boyfriend Jake. Finding a mysterious legend of a small child who never grows old catches their attention. An immortal child? Post Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hey everyone, this is my attempt at a Twilight fan fiction. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I know the first chapter is boring. I promise it will get better! It takes place post Breaking Dawn. Please review. **

Chapter 1: Alice Knows All

Bella POV

I was waiting in our cabin for a phone call, Nessie was with Jake and I told her to call when she got to his house. I hated not knowing where she was, it made me anxious. Edward didn't like the idea of her staying there, it wasn't the whole werewolves-always-and-will-always-hate-vampires-nonsense that had gone on when I was still human, he is afraid of his teenage daughter being at an immature, older boy's home, overnight. I had no problem with it, Jake was apart of the family whether he liked it or not, and for the most part he was okay with it.

Ordinarily she would stay at our house, the cabin that Esme had bought me for my first or last birthday, depending on how you look at it. She had her room the way she wanted; after all she was the only one in our family who actually needed sleep. Nothing much has changed there; it is a constant strain on how fast she grew up. I have to keep reminded myself that even though she might be a ten-year-old she looks more like a sixteen-year-old. Then Alice came to me yesterday saying that the whole family was going on a vacation to visit Ireland, I told her that I didn't mind staying back with Nessie and my Edward, but she insisted and once Alice starts talking its hard to get her to stop.

I felt the silver phone vibrate, looked at caller ID and sure enough it said Nessie, before it had time to ring I had the phone up to my ear.

"Nessie, you sure you have everything? We won't be back for a few weeks." I heard her sigh before she started to talk.

"Yes mom, I have everything. Don't worry I know the rules and Alice will tell you if I plan at having sex with Jake." She said in her high soprano, I heard Jake try to take to phone from her, sounded like they were fighting over the phone now. Though she said that Alice was watching out for her, I doubt it. She couldn't see half being like Nessie and Jake. This was not a comforting thought for me, and one of the other many reasons Edward wasn't too keen on the idea.

I heard the phone hit the ground. The signal went dead. My daughter, have sex with a dog. I cringed at the thought.

I looked to the floor and saw the suitcase full of clothes, after my honeymoon, I decided that Alice wasn't going to pack for me again. I don't know what she was thinking then, so in exchange for not letting her pack I was forced into going shopping, mostly out of guilt.

I felt Edward's lips brush against the base of my throat, his hands going around my waist now I turned around to meet his lips with my own. It was hard to think about anything but us, but I've gotten better after a few years, when I first changed to this life it was hard to think about anything but being with Edward.

I pulled away too soon, he knew this and so did I, but we had to meet Alice and Esme back at the house. We all don't fit in one car so I promised I would ride in the "girl's car," in other words Alice's porche.

"Love, they can wait." Edward told me with my favorite cricked smile.

"Oh yes! Then Alice will come _here_. What would you rather have happen?" He was sulking a bit, I had to laugh at that, it seems this happened a lot now; we couldn't stay in our room all day could we? "I will see you when we get to the air port. Promise," I got up on my tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss before grabbing my bag and leaving.

Without fail Alice was already thinking I was late. She was pacing back and forth by the river and giving me her death stare. I didn't find it to threatening seeing as she was short and very pixie like.

"Bella," She sighed as I finally jumped over the river. "You're late! You told me that you would be here on time, and then of course I didn't see that you were going to be late because those stupid dogs! You just HAD to call her didn't you? She's fine, Bella you are such a worry wart!" She was spazzing, her arms going everywhere as we packed the back of her car with our luggage.

"I know, it's just that I hate being away from her." I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know, you'll miss her, oh so help me god! If you ruin my vacation I swear I'm going to need stress relief, that way I'll take you shopping! Do you get it?" Yup, she was defiantly mad about the whole being late thing. "ROSE! You can NOT take all four of those bags – you are not the only person going! I need space for my clothes too you know!"

I didn't hear or see Rose coming, but that's Alice, you're planning on skipping the trip? She knows. You're planning on spending the whole time with you're husband? Nope, she plans activities. She knows, so don't bother. Stupid future seeing pixie vampire!

**I know, I know, it was boring. I needed to get this intro stuff out of the way. Please don't give up on it. I'll try to have another chapter out either today or tomorrow. Please, please review. It's short too, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: ^_^ Thanks a bunch for reading my story, it means a lot to me. Okay, so as promised here is chapter two! Review please; I'm always up for constructive criticism.**

Chapter 2: Blink, Fidget and Sleep

BPOV

Being shoved in the backseat of a car with luggage and your mom wasn't particularly uncomfortable, according to Esme at least. Alice had insisted that on the way there I sat in the front seat with her. She hated the idea of Rose sitting with her; she after all wanted her favorite sister with her. Then again, you have Rose who has yet to stop complaining sense she got in the car. Rose had spent a lot of time complaining that she didn't get to sit up front or drive her car. I sighed, what a pointless argument with someone who knows she's going to win the argument to begin with.

"I just don't think it's fair that Alice got to pack all her bags in her car, drive, assign seats, and plan the whole trip. I think I should have more say! After all I do need my clothes and Alice is going to shop anyways." Rose continued. If it was possible for a vampire to have high blood pressure, it would be Rose.

"Rose, be nice to your sister, I don't want to hear any more complaining out of you this trip. It was very nice of your sister to plan a trip for us." Esme chided. I think she was the one most excited about the trip, we were going to be visiting some historical sites and such, Esme always loved the architecture.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her, and then hit the gas. Did I forget to mention we also were racing? Emmet had a bet that Edwards Volvo could make it there in half the time, of course Alice accepted. I had a feeling we would be winning, the prize for the girls car was more shopping, not that I wanted it. Alice wanted to spend a bit more time in the stores and less on more extreme sports.

"Um, Alice, isn't that the airport?" I asked as we went flying by the airport.

"Bella relax. You worry too much. I'm just lapping them that's all. They are just over half way here now. They got pulled over by a cop!" She let out a burst of laughter. I couldn't help smiling at that.

"And?" I asked with high interest in the story.

"Well, all I saw was Emmet and Edward fighting over the wheel going about, I don't know lets round to, say, 40 miles over the speed limit. Then because the car swerved so much not only did they get a ticket, they had to talk their way out of getting a DWI. Emmet spent the greater part of the time pretending to be intoxicated. I feel sorry for Jasper; he ended up catching up with Emmet's mood. Next thing you know Edward had to hit on the cop to even get out of there." Rose thought that was funny, she got her phone out and started to text Emmet wanting more of his side of the story.

The airport was huge, thousands of humans going every which way; I've been here so many times that I could tell you where everything is off the top of my head. Edward arrived and he was glued at my hip once again. I spun around in his arms so that I could see his face.

"DWI, I'm happy that my husband is more responsible."

"I'm not sure I can agree to that love." His lips were so soft against mine; sometimes I forgot that we were rock hard compared to the humans. I breathed in as much of his sent as I could, putting my hands around his neck reaching a bit more.

"Really," I breathed. Then I found myself pulling away once again. "We are always on camera here." I sighed.

"You're probably right, but I'm sure this makes their job a bit more interesting." He said. I put my finger over his mouth. Then I spun around keeping his hands around me.

"Really? Airports turn you two on? Is that where you spent your second honey moon?" Emmet said, breaking out into laughing spazzems. I let out a small hiss, too low for the humans to hear.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice said nearly skipping all the way to me. "Here are your tickets, let's go, let's go, let's go!" She was bouncing up and down and up and down.

"Go bother someone else." Edward said, I could here the smile in his voice.

I hate riding coach, I hate riding coach. I thought over and over again. I may be good at the whole self control thing, but sitting in close proximity of so many humans could give me a headache. I concentrated on Edwards hand most of the time.

Rose and Emmet had gone first class. Too conspicuous Carlisle told me, we can't _all _go first class. Carlisle and Esme were sitting a few rows back, trying to give us some privacy, which was impossible. People were staring at me all day, ever sense I became a vampire it's like I have a giant billboard over my head saying 'stare at me I'm a freak.' Alice and Jasper were playing cards in the seats in front of us. I was perfectly content sitting here for the whole trip.

Edward poked me. "You're sitting too still." He whispered, too low for any humans to hear. I glared at him. "People are starting to notice, love." He looked at a little girl; she looked like she was trying to copy my stillness. She looked funny.

"It feels weird though, when do we arrive in New York?" I asked, crossing my ankles and moving around a bit in my seat. It felt like awkward, like when you know it's something that goes against the grain.

"I would say about an hour more." He squeezed my hand, an apology.

"Wrong again brother o' mine!" Alice said peeking around the seat in front of us, "more like an hour and a half, we are going to have to hover over the air port for a bit while another plane comes in."

I took a deep, unnecessary, breath then Alice chucked a deck of cards at me. I looked up at her with a puzzled face.

"Wha-" I started to say.

"First I would like to say: you were so much better behaved on a plane when you were human, so much easier to travel with. Second: this way you won't have to think so hard to try to be not still. Play go fish, you'll be set, Eddie can't read your mind!" Alice said, and then she turned back around and continued playing with Jasper.

Alice was right about one thing, go fish was defiantly keeping my mind busy enough for me. Edward had won two rounds and I won one, then we were over New York. Without fail, not that I would ever bet against her, we were stuck over the airport. Edward assured me that the plane ride from New York to Ireland will be better, but it was supposed to be a lot longer. I can't keep up the human charade forever.

Edward rubbed my arm, "Just a bit longer love, we'll be in our room in no time at all."

"Yeah, then what? Go on a shopping spree with Alice? Oh, come on, you know its going to happen." I said low enough that Alice couldn't hear, Edward had to lean in to listen.

The seatbelt sign went on, another unnecessary device. If a plane is going to crash how is the seat belt going to save these humans? I sighed and put the stinking seatbelt on and leaned my head against the back of my chair. I thought of the last time I was in NY's airport. It was on the way to save Edward. That trip was much longer than this one it seemed.

We made our way to our next plane that would bring us to Ireland's main airport. A direct flight, unfortunately Seattle's airport wouldn't take us directly. Everyone made the connection, not that I expected anything different, but I took this time to call Jake and Nessie.

Alice gave me a disappointing look, while Esme was mouthing 'Tell her grandma says hi.' I smiled and nodded. Ness's phone was probably broke still so I decided to call Billy's place. It took about four rings before anyone picked up the phone.

"Hello," A familiar voice answered the phone, Billy. His voice sounded more aged these days, he was diagnosed with lung cancer awhile back, another reason Jake had not wanted to come with us and why it was so important that Nessie stayed with him during these difficult months.

"Billy, is my daughter there?" I heard him cough a few times.

"Yeah, the lovebirds are in Jake's room. Want me to grab them?" My daughter was in his room, all I thought of is when Edward would sneak in to visit me. Oh no, no, no I couldn't have my daughter be doing that.

"Please and thank you." I said. Edward looked at me and laughed.

_What?_ I asked when I lifted my shield for a moment. I only did this when I was busy talking to someone or was bored. I hate when Edward listens to my thoughts. Its one of the things that made me so special for him, but he just shook his head.

"Mom? Oh come on!" Nessie complained.

"How's Jake?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be on _vacation. _I'm fine, really!" She was still complaining.

"I just wanted to tell you we made it to NY, I was worried." I admitted.

"Well, don't give yourself heart failure." She laughed at bit at her corny joke.

"Yeah, I guess I was worrying a bit too much. Well I'll call you when we get to Ireland."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you mom. Have fun." She said in a hurry and hung up the phone.

The flight attendant walking down the hall shot a disapproving look at me when she saw my phone out. I quickly closed it and shoved it in my pocket. How many more hours before we are there? I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep in Edwards arms. He smoothed my hair and hummed my lullaby as he had done when I was a human to help me sleep. It called me down a bit and I listened to his breathing.

Every now and then he would lean down to kiss my head, I was perfectly content. I remembered to move a bit every now and then, mostly because I knew that if I didn't I would get into trouble again, well not trouble as much as I would feel like a stupid new born that I knew I wasn't. It wasn't until I hear Rose scream all the way from the front of the plane that I picked myself up.

I grabbed the arm of a flight attendant walking by.

"Excuse me? I think my sister's in trouble and she's in first class. Can I please go talk to her?" He was dazed by me, as most men were, and Edward became very jealous about the thoughts he was thinking. I could only imagine.

"S-s-sure." He said walking away.

". . . and you say I give people hear failure." Edward whispered in my ear. I just smiled at him.

I kept his hand as we made our way to the front of the plane. Rose was standing up giving the nearest flight attendant a run for his money.

"YOU STUPID PERSON! THIS IS 100% SILK IMPORTED FROM FRANCE!" She screamed. "And you spilt WHAT on it?" She demanded.

The flight attendant fell back a few feet. "Sorry miss, it was only pistachio pudding, accidents do happen."

"Not for me." She added in a lower hushed voice.

Edward walked over to the attendant, "Sorry, my sister has a slight anger problem. The doctor gave her medicine she just didn't take them because of the trip. I apologize on her behalf." He said with perfect politeness. The attendant ran to the front of the plane as soon as he got up.

"Rosalie Hale!" Esme chided, "You don't talk to anyone that way or we won't let you ride first class anymore." She looked mad for sure.

"Yes mom." She said with a very strong edge to her voice. She went and locked herself in the bathroom and Edward, Esme and I went back to our seats for the duration of the trip.

**Okay chapter two done. Tell me what you think kay? Please, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Well, here's the deal! I'll keep writing if I get one new review per chapter. I love knowing at least one person has read the chapter I worked on. So please give constructive criticism. I do spend a lot of time making this. I played around with a more serious atmosphere, not the whole thing, but something different. Desolé. Also ~ if you have yet to notice I love Alice! That's why she's in it so much. I'm trying to putting more peoples in it. Desolé encore une fois. **

Chapter 3:

BPOV

The plane ride from Seattle to New York wasn't as painful as the plane ride from New York to Ireland. I couldn't look out the window because the sun was out, Edward had closed the window. I suppose it was okay, humans would notice our skin but that didn't make the trip anymore bearable. The trip was planned so we would arrive in Ireland at night, less conspicuous. The good news is that I was sitting next to Alice on this ride. It was Alice on one said and Edward on the other. She decided she wanted to make the plane ride a bit more interesting by playing Karaoke; the humans were scared of her at the moment, not because she's an evil vampire about ready to kill them for their blood, but for the fact she could be mental.

"Oh come on-one song can't be that bad people!" She started to complain to them over the loud speaker that the flight attendants use. "My sister Rose has her IPod stand and I'm sure she has any song you would ever dream of singing, please for me?" She gave the saddest look. They were putty in her hands. She jumped in joy when someone took the mike from her, clapping her hand together.

"Edward, she's not technically related to me." I whispered in his ear.

"Love, I'm afraid that doesn't matter anymore, she's planning on you going next. You're future doesn't look too bright." He chuckled a bit. I glared at him and found no hint of a lie in his perfect face.

"What is _that?"_ I covered my ears, it didn't help. Stupid vampire hearing, the _music_ coming from that guy was horrible. I think it was hot and cold by Katie Perry, but I wasn't too sure. I wanted to put him out of misery. I could do better than _that_! I ran to the front of the plane at a fast human pace. Alice started laughing, stupid future seeing pixie.

"What are you doing?" He said trying to get the mike back that I stole from him. His feeble attempts were useless against my vampire strength, he should quit when he is ahead. He sulked all the way back to his seat, wise of him.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, put Innocence by Avril on. I know Rose has that song!" Sure enough it was on already, again, stupid future seeing pixie!

"_This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect please don't go away. I need you now, and I'll hold on to it, don't let it pass you by. " _By this point half the audience was in tears, I hate being the center of attention but this was a lot better than the human singing a good song. I lifted my shield so that Edward could hear what I was thinking. It was like a treat to him. I saw his eyes immediately realize what I did.

I let my mind flood with all the emotions I was feeling right now, the nerves of course but so many other things like a video of my memories that I had with him. Mostly the human memories and of course some with our daughter, I started with the time in Italy and how I thought it was going to be the last time I saw him. How much I loved him and how I was singing this to him more than the rest of the human audience who was intent on me. _I love you._ I thought specifically so that he would know that. I moved to my next memory, like when he saved me from James and Victoria, how I never wanted to leave him. Then I thought about how I thought he was going to leave me after the plane ride back from Italy. I was barley awake, but all I wanted was for him and I to be together.

I looked over to my audience; a tear streaming the human eyes, all of them intent on watching me. I saw some of them put their cell phones in the air and waved them back and forth. Edward was smiling my favorite smile; my favorite sister had a huge smile. She helped with the harmony parts, perfecting them, but letting me still have the lime light. Esme would be crying if she could, I could see they were tears of joy, the exact tears that had filled her eyes when we got back from Italy. I noticed Rose and Em came back from first class and the flight attendants at a stand still in the isles watching me. The song ended and the audience took a second to comprehend that. Then they burst out in applause. I smiled sheeply and went back to my seat. I mouthed _thanks _to the viewers and sat back down to Edward.

"That was beautiful." He whispered only to me, and then his lips were on mine. That moment I wanted nothing but him. He was perfect and sometimes I forget how lucky I am that I have him. I still don't think I deserve him. "Impossible. I am the one lucky to have you." He said when our lips finally parted. I forgot to place my shield back, so I did, and he had his sulky face back on.

Jasper coughed, I forgot he was there. "Bella, please calm down." He said. I shot him an apologetic smile, sometimes I forget that he can feel peoples moods, and lust. It was normally okay when Alice was around, but without her it just makes him all awkward.

Alice came skipping over when the flight attendants were finally fed up with her karaoke game. She was glowing; I must have made her trip. "Bella!" She said throwing herself over Jasper and Edward to hug me. "You are the best sister ever! You were amazing! We should play more karaoke when Esme and Carlisle are out. You would win every time with a performance like that!"

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't that good. "Alice, you sang better than me and anyone could have been better than that guy." I told her. She just shook her head. Jasper and Edward were in an awkward position from the way she was hugging me. So she climbed into the seat on the opposite sides of the guys.

"Nope!" She exclaimed. ". . . and I would know!" I just rolled my eyes.

We spent the rest of our trip talking about what the plan was for when we arrive in Ireland. Apparently Alice had booked the hotel rooms so that the girls could hang out in one, the guys in another and the parents get their own. All in one huge vacation home, the best part, according to Alice, was it was located to a near by woods. Of course Carlisle put his input in that we should hunt when we get there.

Just thinking about hunting made my throat burn more than it already was. So I redirected my thoughts to snorkeling, I was very excited for this. I've only gone once on my first honeymoon as a human. Edward told me that it was a new experience when you didn't need oxygen and you're eyesight is better. Alice thought it would be important that we shop; she brought a suitcase just for clothes she buys there and from what she sees in her vision, she might need to buy another one.

I lifted my shield to let Edward hear my random nonsense. He laughed at that, but I'm sure he was happy that he could see my thoughts. He was smiling again. You know what bugs me though? If she needs another suitcase, then she could just decide that she doesn't need so many clothes. Edward chuckled aloud and Alice sent us an evil glare. I put my shield back in. It would be bad to make her mad so close to our landing time. We were staying on the Dingle Peninsula. I've never been to Ireland myself, but Edward had me convinced that it is one of the most gorgeous places in the world.

We landed on time and sure enough it was around ten at night. We still had the five hour car ride to get to our hotel room. I wasn't tired; I was sort of expecting to be though. I mean, I spent a lot of time on the plane just sitting and then I had to sit again in a car while we drove to our new vacation spot. I suppose it was just a lingering human habit, I've been finding lots of new ones that stick out more promptly now that I know what I'm looking for. Not that I'm looking for random human habits.

Alice went for a red Ferrari for our rental car, she couldn't stand slow. I couldn't say that I liked slow to much either. It made me feel more at home to, not that I cared all that much over cars, but I own a Ferrari myself.

"Make sure you, Bella and Edward hunt when you get their." Carlisle told Alice as we loaded our car up. "We will be their a bit later, Esme wants to talk to some old friends, and Rose and Emmet want to tag along. They'll hunt when they get to where we're heading. _Behave_." He told us all with a stern look.

"Promise we won't get arrested dad." Jasper added. Carlisle smiled and gave us all a hug goodbye.

"See you in the morning." Alice said then added. We were off. Of course she had to drive, I think I would have felt safer if Edward was driving or even Jasper. Alice was more reckless than all of us put together.

We drove forever. We played car games all the way there too, mostly I spy. It was a different experience playing with vampires. We see so much more, and then Alice would cheat because as soon as any of us decide on what to pick Alice would know. I killed Edwards's advantage by making sure that everyone was shielded during the game. He was annoyed by this, I just found it funny. He complained that Alice cheated so he should be able to too. Alice ended up being a judge; no one changed their object in this game. As soon as they did Alice knew.

**Yay – this helped relieve some stress. Well, hope you guys enjoyed. It's a bit on the short side again but it's about 12am here. I'm not a vampire and I need sleep, if it wasn't for the fact I had to be up by 8 tomorrow I would probably type more. Tell me what you think! Review please. If I see one more review I'll post another chapter! I just need to be sure someone is taking the time to read this. ^_^ YAY no more planes! Next chapter will be typed in Nessie's POV. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey ~ this chapter is going back to what Nessie and Jake was up to when Bells was on the plane. The whole thing is written in Nessie's Point of View. Review, constructive criticism is always welcome. People make mistakes – even though I read this like two or three times before I post, I still tend to find a mistake or two. Enjoy. **

Chapter 4: Nessie's Side

NPOV

I glared at my broken phone then back to Jake. I can't believe he broke my phone!

"You clean it up. You broke it!" I told him laughing a bit still; the phone was shattered in so many pieces on Billy's floor. It wasn't my fault the phone broke; I was just talking to my mom. It is so weird that she looks like she's only a few years older than me. I guess weird is my middle name though, between being a half vampire, having vampire parents and being imprinted on by a werewolf, I suppose that should be the least weird on my list.

"Ness, I think you should. You're the one who wouldn't give me the phone to begin with." Jake said in that, look-I'm-as-old-as-your-father-listen-to-me tone. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and put my hand on his arm, showing him how sad I would be if I had to get my new skirt messy. "Aww, come on Ness, that's not fair." He sighed then started to pick up the pieces. He was putty in my hands.

"Love you Jake!" I said glomping him from the back. "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for!" He smiled, he never got mad at me and almost 90% of the time gave me what I wanted. Spoiled? Just a little.

He cleaned the phone up and we headed out for a walk, Billy was at my Grandpa's house and as much as I love Jake's dad's cramped house, I liked to be outside more. I stretched when I finally got outside. The sun was out and my skin was ever so slightly shinning, nothing to conspicuous. If mom was here she wouldn't be able to come, but this was a rare occasion when Forks actually had sun. I should take advantage of it.

"Hey Jake," I said after we walked for a few minutes. "Do you think you would ever _not _want to be a werewolf?" I asked him, I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Mom eventually ran out of books to read when I was little, so she started to tell me stories from when she was human. They were mostly funny but she was an awesome human, unlike some of the humans around.

"Why would you ask that?" He asked, and paused. I grabbed his hand and tugged him forward as we walked.

"Just wondering, my mom said that if you ever stopped phasing that you would be human again. I was just wondering if I'm the reason you're giving your human half up." It bothers me, my dad had been so obsessed with saving my mom's soul, I wonder if because of me that Jake was giving up something that he should have. Something that, according to my father, is the right way, it just doesn't make sense.

"You've been talking to your dad." He said, he stopped walking and looked directly into my eyes. He was being much too serious than my Jake.

"Yeah." I said absent mindedly

"I don't mind being a werewolf; it's a part of me, just like being a vampire is part of you. We can't change who we are." I had a feeling that even though he was saying we, he meant himself. "You are the only thing I live for, you are my sun."

I showed him the story my mom told. One of the many stories she told about how much she argued with Dad over her becoming a vampire and how it would ruin her soul. He didn't like it very much to see my mom when she was human. I could guess why, but it was the only thing that I could think to show him, to get what I'm trying to say across to him. _Why?_ Was the main point I was trying to get to. Why would he want to give humanity up for me?

"Nessie," he said, hugging me. I buried my face in his chest; his smell didn't bother me like it did my family, especially Aunt Rose. "Why would your mom tell you that stuff? I don't know what she was thinking. She is just so stubborn sometimes; Edward and I acted really stupid back then, more so than we do now."

"You didn't even want her to become a vampire." I said. It was a statement not a question, yet he still felt the need to answer it.

"No." He said. "Aw, come on Ness! You know how much your parents _smell_." He joked.

"JAKE!" I said pushing him to the ground. We started laughing. The conversation was done, for now.

We spent awhile walking around; I decided to hunt when we got far enough away from La Push. I took down a few elk, Jake just watched, I know he hated how much I rather drink blood than eat human food. In all honesty I like chocolate and ice cream but the rest, it tastes awful. I didn't ruin a single hair on my head. I ran my fingers through my golden curls. My hair is getting long, Alice would kill me if I cut it, but I'm not sure how much longer I could go without a hair cut.

Around dinner time, we headed back to Billy's. Jake's room was small, but I hated knowing that Billy would be moderating us if we were in the living room area, seeing as it was attached to the kitchen in all. I'm not quite sure what her problem is with Jake and I, but whatever. Then again the way I was wrapped around Jake, wasn't exactly model behavior. Everyone seems to think Jake and I run a fever, but I couldn't tell. I didn't seem to be hot or anything. He seemed perfect, anyone would be lucky to have Jake as their boyfriend, plus he's a _really_ good kisser. I knotted my fingers in the back of his shaggy hair and pulled myself closer to him removing my top shirt so all that was left was my cami and the skirt I was in. That's about as far as Jake would _let _me go. Of course, I never mentioned this to my mom, dad might know, but he wouldn't tell mom, she'd flip!

We really didn't stop until I heard Billy say my mom was on the phone. Has she ever heard of a vacation? Seriously.

I didn't eat anything for dinner, per say, but Jake sure did. He ate fifty chicken wings and downed a two liter bottle of coke. Time seemed to pass quickly. Before I knew it, it was around nine – ten o'clock. Billy wanted to run some of Grandpa Charlie's stuff over to him; apparently he left some of his fishing tackle. Ever sense Grandma Sue married him; he tends to spend a lot of time at La Push, which is kinda annoying when I want to hang out with Jake away from my parents, with Grandpa around I have to be on my best behavior, human behavior. The charade must be kept up. That's what I've been told sense I was born.

We took a couple of motorcycles that my mom had Jake fix up for her. Can you say weird? My mom and he had been a _thing _back in the old days. Okay, despite appearances that makes her seem _old. _Pouring rain didn't bother me; my sunny day didn't last too long after dinner. It was dark outside now, that didn't bother me either. What bothered me was despite my nearly indestructible skin he still made me wear protective gear. It was ugly, defiantly not AA – Alice Approved – it was bulky and made me go slower.

We made it in record time, still. Our fifteen minute trip made in about seven, I call that good timing. Grandpa wasn't expecting us. I could hear him and Grandma in the other room. Wishing the whole time that I couldn't hear this well. I ran at vampire speed to the door, and then knocked. Jake gave me a disapproving look. He wasn't my father-I can do what I want we he's on vacation. Grandpa answered the door and a huge smile came over him.

"NESSIE!" He said, and then gave me a huge hug! "Man kid! You haven't changed a bit!"

Really? That's new. I thought I changed a little bit, my hair is longer. Maybe I've finally stopped aging! YAY!

"Thanks Grandpa, we brought your fishing stuff." I said to him. He smelt so good, now I was wishing. Stop. No. I let out a sigh.

He motioned us into his dinning room; he and Grandma Sue were "eating." I noticed the spaghetti and salad. Good, at least I came in time for desert, I wasn't hungry, but I am addicted to Ice-cream. I took a seat at the kitchen table and Jake stood behind me.

"How's it goin' Ness?" He asked, filling his plate with more spaghetti.

"Nothing new to report really, the rest of my family went to Ireland." I rolled my eyes, he didn't miss that. For a human he was pretty aware of his surroundings. Sometimes it made mom worry, we didn't want him to ask too many questions.

"You could have gone; I'm sure your mom would have let you." He said. Wrong again. It was an "adult" only vacation, something about wanting at act their age or something.

"Yeah, but then you would have missed me!" I said, smiling a bit.

"Seems like these days I'm the only one getting older. Man, look at your mother! She still looks no older than kid used to grow like a weed too." He looked at me speculatively, its times like this I could have inherited my dad's gift. "That disease she had couldn't have been bad for her, just look how she came out!"

"Charlie, do you really want to have this discussion with you granddaughter?" Jake said, trying to ease the tension in the air, the same tension that had me frozen still, habit picked up from my family. Grandpa glared at Jake for a few seconds, looked meaningfully at Grandma Sue, she nodded, then looked back to me.

"Guess not." Has said defeated, then added more cheerfully "Who wants ice-cream!"

A bowl of ice-cream and we left. Grandpa was really prying to deep and Jake and I didn't want to deal with that. Let mom and dad deal with it, it's really their problem. We went back to my house afterwards and by my house I really meant the main building. Not the Cabin, cause the main house had a lot more fun toys.

"Jake!" I called down from Alice's room. "Think Alice will get mad if I browse her closet?"

"Ness, I can hear you fine without the yelling, and who knows. It's Alice."

I opened up the closet and let out a small hiss, it was larger than my parents, and everything had its place. It was like a mall! I dashed through it looking for something cool to wear and I'll run it through the wash before Alice gets back.

"Ness!" Jake called. "Phone." I abandoned the closet and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked more than said.

"I was concerned about my closet's welfare when it disappeared a few minutes ago." Alice said, uh-oh.

"But Alice, mom doesn't buy me any nice clothes and you're amazing, I just wanted to be more like my _**favorite**_ aunt." __I heard her sigh in defeat.

"Your mom _is _fashion illiterate; Rose says if you go through their rooms she'll get mad." Alice added. With that I got to play dress up for Jake.

**Okay, so a lot of fluff. I just needed something to do. I thought it would be fun writing from Nessie's POV. So, next chapter will be back to normal. ^_^ I'll post it soon. Review-I love them so much. Thanks to all of you who had reviewed! Your amazing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Okay so … I'm sorta kinda a hypocrite. Why? Well, that would be because I always tell my fav fanfic story writers to update everyday, but I don't. ******** Gomen~ with out further adieu – Chapter 5. **

BPOV:

After hours of Alice's _lovely_ driving, we finally made it to the house. I removed my shield from everyone so that Edward could hear their thoughts again, I only did it to begin with so that he couldn't cheat during I spy.

The house was huge and the moment I saw it I was instantly in love. It looked like a castle tucked into the hills of Ireland; it was made out rounded stones, yet had the modern feel to it as well. I could see the waves hitting the shore line; the cliff reminded me of La Push, however I had no intentions of trying the sport of cliff diving again. No matter how indestructible I may be. Even in the dark the place seemed absolutely amazing. Behind the house, the flat plains of the hills broke into a small forest area, why of course conveniently located for you average veggie vamp. Oh the hunting possibilities, I haven't had much Varity living in forks, but according to Emmet, this should improve my "tastes" on what is good.

We always seemed to have to listen to Edward when our 'parents' aren't around. He was the most responsible and the oldest. Being as stubborn as I was I wanted to reject every command that he told me, but I couldn't, he was too dazzling. As soon as I would open my mouth to reject something, I would catch his eyes. That would be the end of that conversation.

"Carlisle said that we had to hunt when we got here. So maybe that's what we should do first." He said as we all got out of the car.

I rolled my eyes. "But can't we at least unpack first, I mean it's not like we are going to bed anytime soon!" I begged, how can he expect me to hunt when we are parked in front of the most amazing building ever?

He eyed Alice's suitcases meaningfully, okay; she would take all night unpacking. I saw her remove all the luggage that she brought, and then she got our two suitcases and Jasper's two suitcases out of the car as well. Okay so that made eight bags of luggage, we managed to fit in the car after we tied some to the roof of the vehicle. How she convinced every one that she and Jasper were the only two to be able to bring more than one bag a piece is beyond me.

We left the luggage at the door of the house, and took off running toward the forest. Everything smelt like a mixture of saltwater and freshly cut grass, and then there were the woodsy smells as we got closer to the woods.

I took down my shield to complain to him without having eavesdroppers. _Edward! _I complained _I am so not thirst right now I want to see the inside of the castle! _I know I sounded like a five year old, but I don't care!

He let out a laugh. "Now you sound like Nessie." He stated, okay, so now I see where she gets it from. "Though you may think you aren't, your eyes are pitch black, love." I scowled at him. Stupid vampire eyes!

Next thing I knew I was on the ground, it didn't hurt, I got up and glared at Alice. The forest floor was soft; the soil was very rich, I'm sure that even to a human it would feel soft. The trees seemed to go up forever and It was thick She had her tongue out, evil. "What was that for!?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout. Uh-oh, this normally means she wants something, knowing her she's going to get it too. "You have never hunted with me!" Alice started to complain, why, I have no idea.

"Sure I have Alice." I know I've been hunting with her, Edward, Jake, and Ness before. No clue why she was so mad.

"LIAR!" She yelled a bit too loud, birds flew away at the sound of her loud voice, and she shot through 2 octaves. "You never had been out with just me…" She started to sound winy again.

I let out a deep sigh, looked at Edward who nodded, then looked at Alice, now beaming knowing she got what she wanted.

She grabbed my hand, "I knew I was your favorite sister!" In the end we ditched the guys, hunted a few red dear, some fox and a badger, 'cause I was curious. After my first year I could hunt and come back as perfect as I started, therefore we made it back to the Castle with time to spare.

I got lost, here in hand I had my suitcase and Edwards, the whole place seemed so much larger on the inside, very modern despite the feel on the outside. It was large open space with high ceilings and very light walls. There were chandeliers from the ceiling, and then as you walked through, you could go up the stairs that were in the kitchen, or take the stairs in the main foyer. I rather take the stairs in the kitchen. Alice followed very close behind, watching any expression that I would have to this environment.

We were now roomies; I can't believe she's splitting our spouses from us. She said that "we had plenty of time for _that_ later." She wanted this to be an authentic family vacation, with very little vampire related activities. Someone should have hit her; I would have if I knew what was going on in her little brain!

So our room was huge, it was nice too. It was a teal color. Very calming with a view out to the ocean, two beds were made up but didn't dominate the room, there was a huge closet that Alice and I had to share, a bathroom with a mirror from one side to another, a couch, chair, TV and radio. There was some flowery art on the wall, it seemed a bit too much but it was still nice to look at.

"So – nothing goes into the closet unless you have my consent. Edward will be here in a few minutes and Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and Em will be here first thing tomorrow morning. So that means we have time to talk." She said, now looking very serious. She sat on the bed gesturing me to join her. I sat on the bad Indian style across from her.

"What's wrong, Alice? Did you see something wrong with our trip?" I asked her, she seemed unhappy all of a sudden.

"Something like that, it's not what I see it's what I don't see." She said shaking her head. "I can't see us shopping, it's like when I'm trying to see Ness's future, it's either blurry or not there, I have a bad feeling."

Sheesh, everything revolves around her shopping. That just about figures, "Alice – I'll go shopping with you if that makes you feel better." Trying my hardest to put on a happy face.

She smiled and looked up with me, her face went blank for a moment, and then she came back still not looking fully satisfied.

I heard Edward's footsteps entering the house, I looked at Alice, she nodded and I dashed down the stairs toward Edward. I right into him knocking us both to the ground.

**Sorry it's so short! I really wanted to update, so this is where they are staying! Got free time? REVIEW! How many seconds? Seriously people, leave one and I'll update ASAP. Oh I wrote something new – I haven't got a name for it, but by the time this is up I'll have one. Read it please. Tell me what you think. Also – "****Love Is A Strange Thing" by ****sprinkledwithtwilight**** is a good story I just got into. I recommend it if you like a cute Bella/Edward story. ^_^ REVIEW! Please. . . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Update anyone? Thanks for the reviews, they are muchly appreciated. Well enjoy. **

Chapter 6: The Start

BPOV

Rose, Emmet, Carlisle and Esme arrived about 3 am; we were going to go shopping first thing in the morning when the stores open up. Alice had won the bet after all. She was worried about her visions though, but it was probably nothing.

Edward and I were on the couch in the recreation center in the "castle" that we are staying in. It had flat screen TVs galore, along with a foosball table that Jasper and Emmet were very fond of. There was every type of game system you can come up with. Edward and I were playing some sort of motorcycle video game. It was annoying me very quickly.

"STUPID CAR!" I yelled at the TV. Emmet and Jasper looked at me puzzled. The stupid car won't turn when I hit the buttons.

"Bella, love, it's just a video game. You've played them before when you were human." He said, slightly smiling.

I glared at him throwing the game controlled at Emmet, who was shaking the floor with his muffled laughter. "Yeah, well I hit the buttons too fast apparently! The controller won't listen to me!" I folded my arms over my chest and left the room. Edward, Emmet, and Jasper started cracking up. Meanies!

Rose and Alice were in the main bathroom getting ready for shopping, how early do they expect us to be leaving? I saw Alice light up when I walked by, her face glowing. I rolled my eyes and kept walking toward the kitchen. I got stopped. Alice was tugging my arm. I spun around to look at her. "I. Am. Not. Your. Barbie. Doll." I told her. She grinned, shoot.

"Oh, please Bella, it would make me so happy!" I rolled my eyes, there is no use arguing with her now. She pulled me into the bathroom and sat me down on a stool in front of the mirror. She started to throw around the clothes that she brought; I can't believe she packed for me too! She ended up putting my into a grey coat, a nice black shirt, with a white tie around my neck. That was annoying. The coat tied, it had buttons, but she didn't want to ruin the style. At least I got to keep my regular blue jeans. She decided then to start to work on my hair. She started to pull it back, then she changed her mind. She wanted braids, then changed her mind. In the end she left it down.

By 7 am we were ready to go, Edward refused to leave my side, but I didn't mind. He complimented my clothes several times; I think he was trying to appease Alice and it was working. Shopping started out normal, Edward and I went to the book stores, which were the only types of stores that I enjoyed. Alice, Rose, Emmet and Jasper were shopping for more clothing. Carlisle and Esme were sampling paints and such, Esme was renovating another house while we were here.

"Edward look!" I said pointing at the TV on the side of a street. There was a new announcer on the television announcing some tragic accident.

"This just in," The red head started, looking depressed as she read the paper just handed to her, "the recent murder of children has continued. Unfortunately young Ellie Bronx, of eight years, has died. That makes the eighth child in two months. Parents, please do not let you're children out alone at night. Make sure they are supervised at any point in time."

I stared at Edward; this is exactly what happened with the newborns in Seattle. The news caster continued. "The following may be disturbing for small children, if you must change the channel." There was a short pause continued by more. "The bodies left blue and bruised, beaten severely. The blood nearly non existent as the corners office has announced. The small child had a small crescent mark on the side of the shoulder blade," It showed an image, it was defiantly small, I could see the individual teeth, and this was defiantly a vampire. No more than six or seven years of age. "Please, if you have any information please call. Police has officially decided that this is a serial killer with the same motive and signature." She finished reading the paper and continued to go back to the average news.

"Edward?" He was being too still. I put my hand on the side of his face to see if it would calm him down. Life flicked back into his eyes and he looked down at me. "Is this a . . ."

"Yes." He interrupted me, his voice cold. "Why would anyone do something so irresponsible? If they find out about this, there will be here in no time." He flipped out his phone, and dialed Carlisle. We moved to a side ally where people couldn't watch us.

"_Edward?" _Carlisle said on the other end. I love vampire hearing.

"Carlisle, we have a problem. There may be an immortal child running a muck here. I don't want _them _to show up and ruin our vacation." I heard Esme gasp, Carlisle sighed.

"_We need to find it, try to reason with it, I can't stand killing another creature." _Of course, I wouldn't want it to die either. _"We'll call Alice, she might see something if we tell her what to look out for. Immortal children are very skilled at getting away with anything; they are like children like that. I suggest you be extremely cautious, especially you Bella, she's not like Nessie, she only cares about blood." _Why would anyone make another immortal child, that is what almost got us killed!

I felt my phone vibrate, speaking of Nessie. I answered it as Edward finished talking tactics with Carlisle.

"Mom?" Nessie seemed on edge.

"What's wrong Ness?" I asked her. Let's add more stress to the situation.

"Well, it's Grandpa. He keeps asking me stuff; I don't want to tell him anything without you guys explaining it." Nessie seemed worried about this, I let out a sigh. Charlie can't find out about this.

"Nessie, just don't let him ask you, if you go over there distract him or something. How's Billy?" The phone was silent for too many seconds before she answered.

"That's the other thing . . ." she said reluctantly. "He's in the hospital, there is nothing they can do but ease the pain. It came on suddenly, it was just a few coughs at dinner and then he couldn't stop later that night. I'll keep you posted. I just wanted to check up so you wouldn't worry." Billy. . .

"Okay, well, be nice to Jake and tell Billy to get better." I told her. I looked over to the other end of the ally to see a little girl no more than seven, standing there a little too still for a seven year old. She wasn't there before "I have to go." I clicked the phone shut. I put my shield down.

_Edward! _His eyes darted to my face in delight, desperation, and confusion. _Look. _I tilted my head to the little girl at the end of the ally. Edward's eyes narrowed when he saw her.

She had reddish brown long curly hair. She was wearing a pink woolen hat, and a mostly black outfit. She had a black skirt on, with a black coat as well. A pink belt tied around her waist. She had on pink stockings as well with black shoes. The coat covering nearly to the end of her short black skirt.

Edward was in front of me so fast that even my vampire eyes couldn't keep up. He was slowly leaning into a hunting crouch; I wanted to hit him on the head for acting like that. Edward straitened up immediately. I looked at him puzzled.

"She's not going to hurt us." I wasn't expecting her too, but there must be a reason he said that, something she thought maybe. "Let her explain."

She spun around, looking at s now. Her features are perfect, everything but her deep amber eyes. No where's close to being thirsty from small the black was. She looked really young.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, where do I start?"

**Want more? Review, I love reviews, they make me want to type more, so until I get them I wont update ^_^ Lol, I've been listening to Disney songs the whole time I was writing this. Wow, school really depleted my brain cells today. Well, please review. Again. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in the past! I appreciate it!**


End file.
